


Little space dsmp! (ONE SHOTS)

by Lma0L0sers



Category: DSMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lma0L0sers/pseuds/Lma0L0sers
Summary: Just some wholesome little space dsmp oneshots :D
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Little space dsmp! (ONE SHOTS)

Hi!  
Just some basic rules to follow when requesting a prompt! (for me at least :D)

No Nsfw!  
Nswf is just ew to me and this is supposed to be sfw content only!

No shipping  
I, personally, am uncomfortable shipping real people. Even if it's just their characters!

If i don't do a prompt, I'm probably uncomfortable doing it or just can't think of a way to write it (sorry! D:)

That's all for the rules!

(If you're having trouble thinking of a prompt just do ____!cg and ____!little and then a few details of what happens :D)

.  
I have requested closed for now! (as of 3/16/21) I have a few different chapters I'm working on and i should have new chapter up later today or tomorrow :D


End file.
